Teardrops
by UnicornCookieMonster
Summary: Alexandra Piper Addison never had the best childhood, being put in care at the age of ten and for five years being pushed around because of her attuide, temper and pranks. But now she is at Elm Tree House, Can They Help Alex? Based On Tracy Beaker Returns.


**Chapter One**

"Alexandra Piper Addison! Pack your things now! You're leaving today" yelled Stephanie, Piper's latest foster parents. Stephanie and her husband Richard had been in the fostering system for five years now and had never come across a child, like Alexander, she was rude, selfish and never said sorry. Alexandra was 15 years old, she was tall with long black hair that turned blue at the ends and had piecing clear blue eyes that showed no emotion, her skin was pale, like it had never seen the sun. She sighed as she started to pack what clothes she had into the suitcase, she had carried around with her for 5 years "Sandra, will be here soon" Stephanie said stiffly, although, Alexandra had been a totally nightmare, she felt as if she should of done more to help her. "Whatever, I know the drill" Alexander muttered and she grabbed the suitcase and sent it flying down the stairs. It landed with a crash, which formed a smile on to Alexandra's face. A car pulled into the drive as she steps out onto the porch. A tall blonde woman with a harden expression, climbed out and glared at Alexandra. "For goodness sake, Alexandra, two whole weeks you lasted here, that's a record" she spat at me, she grabbing Alexander's suitcase and putting in the boot. "It's Alex, always has been always will be" Alex yelled at her, before kicking the car, sitting in the car and pulling out her iPod, she looked in the mirror to see Sandra apologising to her former foster parents. Alex hated Sandra. Ever since she scared away her fifth social worker and Sandra came. She was everything Alex hated about people, she had no sense of humour and her fashion sense was non-existent. Sandra slammed the car door shut and Alexandra pressed play on her iPod and the world was drowned out.

"Alexandra, take the headphones out at once!" ordered Sandra, Alex looked around and saw a massive house in front of, she knew what this meant, Children's home. Sandra got out the car, and Alex got out after a few minutes. She followed Sandra up to the door. "Sandra! How good to see you, and this must be Alexandra, Welcome, I'm Mike, this is Gina and that is Tracy" Mike said, Alex glared at him, his smile faded a little bit and looked over at Gina and Tracy. "Well, come in. Sandra leave the suitcase there, Tracy, take Alexander in to meet the kids" he said and Tracy smiled and took her arm, she tugged it away and glared at her. She stopped at a door that leads into a living room, where a couple of kids and a few teenagers sat. "Guys, this is Alexandra, be nice to her" she warned and left. Alexandra stood in the room. "It's Alex actually, but who cares about names" she said, a girl wearing loads of pink came up to her, it made Alex feel sick, she looked down at her jacket, her MCR t-shirt, her ripped skinny jeans and converses and felt out of place, they were all happy and smiling, where as she was scowling. "I'm Carmen" said the girl, she nodded and looked around,

"Toby"

"Liam"

"Sapphire"

"Lily"

"Johnny"

"Harry and this is Jeff" He said pointing to his cuddly Giraffe

"Frank"

"And I'm Tee" said a girl, Alex scoffed and everyone stared at her, Tee's face looked hurt and that was what Alex wanted. "What? It's a stupid name, like calling a Giraffe Jeff" she and everyone shook their heads. Suddenly a girl with blue streaks in her hair and a boy came running down the stairs; the girl had a black notebook in her hand. "Guys, this is Alex, she's new" Carmen said, Elektra smiled at me, while Gus looked worried. The girl smiled and dropped the book for a second. The boy hurried to pick it up. "I'm Elektra" she said, Alex scowled at her still; Elektra shook her head and sat next to Toby. "I'm Gus, and I'll need you to answer some questions" he said taking out a pen and flipping the notebook open. "What is your full name?" he asked.

"Alexandra Piper Addison"

"How old are you?"

"15", Elektra smiled at her.

"How long have you been in care?" he asked.

"5 years"

"Why are you in care?" he asked, Alex froze, and grabbed the notebook off him and shook her fist in his face. He looked confused and angry. "Don't you ever ask questions like that again" she yelled and stormed out the room and into the office, where Sandra, Mike, Gina and Tracy were all talking. "Why the hell, have I got weird kids asking me about my past" she asked slamming the door behind her, little did she know, Elektra and Johnny were right outside. "Calm down, Alexandra, you don't have to tell them anything" he said, Alex nodded and looked down. "Where am I sleeping?" she asked, Gina got up and pushed her outside, Elektra and Johnny jumped back and pretended to be having an squabble. "You'll be sleeping in here" Gina said opening a door, it was a plain room with nothing but a bed, a bedside table, wardrobe, Desk, chair and a chest of drawers. Alex dumped her stuff on the bed and started to unpack.

Downstairs, after Gina had walked back in, Johnny and Elektra took up the eavesdropping position again. Tracy picked up the file and looked through it. She gasped at what she read. "She was abused for nine years, by her step-father before he and her mother died with a drug overdose, and then lived on the streets for a year before the Social picked her up" she said, Mike nodded and took the folder before putting it back in the safe. "The girls been through hell and back, all we can do is let her know she's safe" he said and Tracy nodded, outside, Elektra and Johnny stood up and smiled at each other, Elektra pushed him up against the wall. "Not a word to anyone" she and Johnny nodded before she went off, into the garden. Johnny how ever had different ideas and he went upstairs, to Alex's Room.


End file.
